Battle of the Bands
by dazzledbyu88
Summary: What will happen when two rival bands are forced to work with each other? Ed/B Em/R J/A Filler story for the New Cullen. T just in case
1. Prolouge

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Here's the prologue of the filler story until I can get The New Cullen started again. Sorry about that : Anyways, here is battle of the bands. Hope you enjoy, I don't own any characters! **

Battle of the Bands

"Teen sensations and heart throbs Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen of the band, Twilight have rocked the music world. From their deep yet catchy tunes to their devastatingly good looks, they have quickly climbed the ladder to the top of the business. However another 'fearsome three some' lies in their way of becoming the best. Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice Swan of the band Eclipse have remained at the top for as long as we could all remember. With their stunning beauty and hit tunes, they are certainly a hard band to beat. Rumors have it that a storm is coming. A battle between Twilight and Eclipse for the top spot of stardom is on the horizon. Who will win and who will lose, or will something completely different come from the collision of these two stars? We can only wait and see."

-Maria Sands

Gossip Girl Weekly

**Please review, thank you! I know it's short but the next chapter is coming soon! **

**Dazzledbyu88 **


	2. Chapter One:Rivials

Chapter One: Rivals

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to write, but I have to write it on my mom's computer and it's hard to get time on it. Anyways here it is, chapter one. I hope you like it!**

Chapter One: Rivals

"I can't believe Twilight got nominated for another award!" Rosalie stormed, throwing the crumpled magazine down on the table.

"What?" Alice exclaimed, jumping away from her daily Lucky Charms and dancing over to the fallen magazine to check for herself.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Guys, calm down. We were nominated for an award too! They're still not ahead of us!" I exclaimed, trying in vain to bring the anger level down, which was useless when it came to my sisters.

"How can we calm down when they're right on our tails?" Rosalie all but shrieked. "No matter what we do, we're always tied with them!"

"I know! First we release a new album, they do one too. Then we go on tour and oh look at that, they were too! We can't get a head of these people!" Alice joined in.

"Well, they are a new band. They do not have the experience and the steady amount of hits over the years as we have. Once the fans get over their 'newness' we'll be on the top again so relax!" I reasoned, taking a sip of my coffee. It was too early for Rose and Alice to be having panic attacks. Especially when we only got 5 hours of sleep last night due to brain storming for our new songs. We had only managed to come up with half of one. We've been so stressed out lately; we haven't really been all that productive.

"Whatever, I hope you're right," Rosalie and Alice replied at the exact same time together.

We all stared at each other before laughing our heads off, temporarily shaking off our worry.

Just then Jessica, our manager called me.

"Hey Jessica, what's up?"

"I've got a great idea on how to get ahead of Twilight girls!" Her preppy voice almost screamed with excitement on the other end. I put her on speaker so the others could hear.

"Okay, we're ready, what is it Jess?"

"Okay, so I was talking to Mike, the manager of Twilight and he said that the boys are going to be at Pulse tonight, that new club that just opened up. Now… I heard from Mike's assistant; Lauren that they are going to be in disguise so that no one will recognize them. She told me that they like to call themselves Anthony, Jack, and Evan. So be on the lookout. But here's the thing girls. I want you to get close to them, find out their weaknesses and seduce them if necessary. With your looks it'll be easy to get those 'pretty momma's boys' wrapped around you fingers. Once they're there they'll be putty in your hands and you can get whatever you want out of them."

"So let me get this straight Jess," Rosalie spoke. "You want us to seduce them men that we hate with all out guts and use them to get info?"

"Yup."

"Cool, I'm game, this'll be fun! " Alice said, doing a little jump.

Was I the only one who found this morally wrong?

**Mean while with Twilight…**

"Is that a joke?!" Emmett shouted. Jasper and I were able to hear his resounding voice from different levels of our apartment. Jasper and I ran out of out room to the sound of his voice, figuring it was bad news.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Look for yourself!" he exclaimed as he threw a magazine at Jasper, who expertly caught it.

I went over to Jasper so I could read it as well. Eclipse had been nominated for an award…again.  
"Bummer," Jasper said.

I nodded in return.

"What are we going to do? No matter what we do to copy them, thanks to Ed here, we still can't get a head!"

"That's because we keep copying them, we need something new, something they won't be predicting…" Jasper said thoughtfully.

That sent my mind into thinking mode. What could we do to get a head of them? New album, more tours, helping orphans…what!?

That was when our manager, Mike rang the doorbell. I didn't even have to see him to know it was him. I could just sense it. Just as I had with Eclipse. I could sense what they were thinking and plan a move to block it. It was kind of creepy how accurate I was sometimes.

"I'll get it," Emmett sighed.

A few moments later Emmett returned, followed by Mike, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Guys, How's your morning so far?" he asked, too happy.

"Not so great considering we just heard that Eclipse got nominated for another award," Jasper sighed.

"Oh, well guys, I thought of a way to finally get a head of them," Mike said proudly.

"What, How? Emmett asked anxiously.

"With this," Mike replied. He lifted his brief case and put it on the table in front of us. He opened it and we were all stunned. Inside were…hair dye and contact lenses.

"What is that supposed to do?" I asked bewildered.

"Well Edward, they are for all of you to wear. They will disguise your identity and that's when the plan gets put into action."

"What plan?" Jasper asked.

"Well boys, I hope your free tonight because you each have dates tonight."

"What, with who?" Jasper asked.

"And how will that help us get ahead of Eclipse?" I asked.

"And why can't I leave my hair this color?" Emmett of course.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time please! You're going to be meeting up with Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice tonight. You are going to woo them and get close to them. Then find out everything about them, eventually you'll find something to use against them. That gentlemen, is the plan," Mike finished proudly.

Jasper, Emmett and I just stared blankly at him. Not knowing what to say.

"We'll think about it Mike, could you give us a while and we'll call you. Goodbye," I said, handing him his briefcase and walking him out the door. When he was gone. Emmett, Jasper and I were all sitting on different chairs, all staring at each other. All not exactly sure what Mike had just pitched. We were all quiet for a few long moment before Jasper said, "Did Mike really just suggest that?"

We nodded before Emmett piped in, "I don't really like the idea of using them, no matter how much we hate them."

Again, we nodded. Even if we didn't know the girls, they looked easy to read. They were type of girls who were used to getting everything their way. How could you not when you were that beautiful? Especially Isabella… But that's beside the point. I've seen and dealt with those kinds of girls plenty of times. They were spoiled and would do anything to get their way. I've experienced that first hand with my first and last girl friend Tanya. These girls had to be like that. They've been at the top of the totem poll for as far as we could remember. Even if they were good people, no one could last that long in Hollywood without being corrupted. We've seen it happen too many times to count.

"Well, I don't like the idea of using these girls. I say that we go on this 'date' and make out their characters. I'm very curious about them. We've read nothing but praise about them but I want to see who the real Eclipse band is. If they are actually nice people, which I doubt, we'll end the date right there. If however they are who we think they are, it wouldn't hurt to stick around the rest of the night and see what they do. Then never do it again. What do you say?" I proposed.

"Sure, but only this once," Jasper and Emmett agreed.

I nodded. "Of course, if they are nice, I would never do something as low as what Mike proposed to them and well, even if they are brats, I don't think I'm strong enough to stick around them anyways," I said with a smile.

"True that man," Emmett exclaimed, bumping fists with me.

"Well then I guess we better give Mike a call back then," Jasper said with a sly smile across his face.

"Okay. This is going to be fun, dressing up. You know I've always wanted to be blonde…"Emmett mused to himself while Jasper and I stared at him in horror. Jasper quickly started calling Mike and I gave Emmett the job of picking out names for us before he thought up of anything scarier. After that I sank down into the leather couch, with a bad feeling in my gut about this.

That night Rosalie and Alice dressed their best. No, they dressed to kill. Rosalie in a stunning deep plunge dress and Alice in a sleek black dress. Both of them designer without a doubt. Me, I went with a simple blue halter dress. It would be something a teenage girl would wear to a school dance. Formal/casual/affordable, unlike my erratic sisters. I really made an effort from Rosalie and Alice's complaints over my hair and curled it in vain, knowing it would just straighten out anyways. I put just a dash of eye shadow and mascara on, staying very far away from the blush. We got to the club early, knowing that we of course did not have to wait in line. Everyone was screaming as we arrived and we happily signed a few random things. Phones, planners, gum wrappers, heads, you name it. When we finally got into the club and away from the screaming fans, we all immediately hit the dance floor. We had been dancing basically all our lives, so it came easily to us. We glided across the floor, catching the attention of everyone but we were all too into the music to care about the stares. After all, we were used to it. We heard a few of our remixes playing and when this occurred we danced even wilder than before.

"Ow!" I sudden voice exclaimed from behind me.

I whirled around, and felt that I had stepped on someone with the heel of by shoe, and believe me that hurts. I looked at the shoe and my eyes followed up the leg, to the lean but muscular torso, and finally to the head. There was an angel staring back at me. Chocolate brown hair and brilliant ice blue eyes, which currently looked as if they were hiding the pain I had just caused him

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, instinctively putting my hands to my mouth. Blushing a deep red.

"It's fine, it was just…unexpected, I'm sure the swelling will go down soon anyways," a velvet voice came out of his perfect mouth and the only word I was able to catch was swelling.

"Swelling! Oh dear, that's not good…um I- uh, I'm going to ask the bartender for some um…ice! Yes, um I'll be right back-," I said, hurrying past him when I felt his cool hand grab my arm and pull me back. His skin felt so cool against by overheated skin and I was suddenly filled with this desire to get as close as possible to him.

"Relax, I was only kidding," he said with a wonderful laugh to go along with his perfection.

"Oh…" I breathed, deeply embarrassed and so grateful for the dark lighting.

"I'm Anthony," he replied, flashing me with a gorgeous crooked smile.

Oh god, Anthony as in Edward Cullen Anthony?

"Um hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I squeaked.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," he replied sincerely, smoldering me with his blue eyes.

"Are you sure about that? I mean if you hadn't met me, your foot would be in throbbing pain right now," I mumbled out in a rush, still feeling terrible about it.

"Oh, nonese, Isabella it's completly forgotten," he flashed a crooked smile towards me and I blushed a brilliant red.

"Oh, please call me Bella, I never really liked Isabella and all my friends call me Bella anyways," I rambled with a little blush at the end thinking of how he must think I'm so stupid.

"Well Bella, would you like to dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, I would love to."

**RPOV**

I was dancing my heart out when this gorgeous guy stepped out in front of me, with a huge grin on his face. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey hottie, my name's Evan," he replied with a seductive tone to his voice.

Gottcha Emmett Cullen.

"Rosalie," I answered, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Hey Rosalie, want to grab a drink?" he offered.

"I'd love to," I replied and lead the way out of the dance floor, swaying my hips as I walked. When we got to the bar I ordered an Apple martini and 'Evan' ordered one himself.

"So, come here often?" I said jokingly.

"Only if you're here babe," he answered confidently. I smiled and gave him a light punch on his arm.

"Ow, that hurt," he exclaimed sarcastically.

"No it didn't you big baby," I dismissed, snorting a little.

"I'm not a baby!" he protested.

"Yes you are."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

We stared at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"Whatever, I'm still not a baby," Emmett pouted.

"Whatever you say Evan," I said patronizingly.

"Haha! I win!" he cried triumphantly.

"Because I let you win."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

**APOV**

I was so into the music that I didn't realize that Rosalie and Bella were gone. I thought I spotted Rosalie at the bar with a guy, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary so I shrugged it off. My eyes were closed and I was riding the beat of the music when a cold hand against my heated body tapped my shoulder. I twirled around to and my eyes were treated to an extremely handsome man with light blonde hair and soft, sweet green eyes.

"Um, hi I' Jack," he said shyly, but flashed a heart melting smile at the end. It fazed me at first but not long enough for me to understand that this was Jasper Cullen.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" I replied enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you Alice," he said smiling again. "I was just wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

"Oh! I would love to! Come on!" I cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing and I had to admit he was really good. He was fluid and graceful when he moved, but that was all I really noticed about his body. The whole time I was staring into his eyes, and he stared back. And then suddenly, I had this deep connection with him. I instantly knew that I wanted to be with him, I even had short flashes of us together appear in my mind. I looked into his eyes again. It was like he was feeling everything I was feeling and it was all there, and I knew that he felt the same way about me too.

**Well there it is! I had to say it was really hard writing Alice and Jasper's part because I really don't know that much about them, I just know that they have a very 'sweet' and 'understanding' relationship so sorry if it comes off a little mushy. Please review!!**

**Dazzledbyu88**


End file.
